Attention: Vírus?
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,Arco,Diversos Casais]Mais uma vez nossos caçadores são enviados a uma missão. Acabar com a nova ameaça é o objetivo, mas o que deve ser feito quando um dos integrantes é infectado? E pior, o que essa infecção pode ocasionar?


**Attention****: Vírus?  
Weiss Kreuz  
Casais: Diversos  
Yaoi, Lemon  
Classificação+18 anos**

* * *

**Attention****: Vírus?****  
**

**Prólogo  
Arco 1 - Infecção**

* * *

-

- Bombay, responda! Bombay? 

O moreno estava se sentindo a cada minuto mais e mais inquieto com todo aquele silêncio. Haviam invadido o complexo de Laboratórios Ohkawa Igarashi, que segundo as informações, estava sendo desenvolvido uma nova droga sintética e a mesma estava sendo injetada em jovens. Cobaias por assim dizer. O único problema encontrado nas autópsias estava justamente em não localizar, no organismo os jovens, o rastro da droga.

Ken não estava disposto a ficar sem respostas parado na área norte do complexo enquanto o loirinho tinha se direcionado a área oeste.

- Abssynan? – Acionou o comunicador buscando contato com o líder que estava posicionado na parte sul.

- Prossiga Siberian. Informe dados.

O ruivo estava escondido observando o descarregamento de alguma importante carga, já que a segurança do local havia dobrado.

- Bombay não responde contato... Cerca de uns 25 minutos em silêncio.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos com a informação, mas seu cérebro tentava não se preocupar tanto, afinal, o jovem loiro sabia se defender. Talvez o silêncio fosse necessário.

- Siberian, como está a movimentação em sua área?

- Calmo até demais, Abssynan.

- Pois bem, vá até a área oeste, localize Bombay e informe dados.

- Positivo Abyssinan.

A comunicação foi cortada. Aya permaneceu em sua posição a espera de um deslize para começar a missão.

No lado leste, Balinese se esgueirava pelos dutos de ventilação até encontrar uma sala bastante iluminada. Lá dentro quatro homens vestidos completamente de preto conversavam.

- Nekoi, então está confirmado que a nova versão é mais eficiente? Não teremos mais perdas? – Ohkawa Hajime, um dos fundadores do complexo se fez ouvir.

- Sim, é mais eficiente, mas em relação a perdas e efeitos colaterais... depende muito do sistema do portador. Se o organismo não rejeitar, segundo o doutor Misato, pode surtir o efeito desejado e ser transmitido para outros. Inclusive, neste momento temos mais uma cobaia. Encontramos um adolescente e os especialistas já o estão preparando para receber a nova versão, a refinada. Se tudo der certo neste rapaz, poderemos lançar no submundo. – confirmou um senhor de cabelos negros mais conhecido como Nigawaka Nekoi.

- Inclusive já estamos recebendo neste exato momento alguns produtos para aumentarmos a nossa produção. – comentou Satoshi. O mais novo dos quatros, mais conhecido por ser um dos mais perverso e calculista.

- Ótimo! Tão logo seja confirmada a infecção da nova cobaia e os efeitos possam ser satisfatórios, começaremos a produzir em larga escala. Igarashi Kojiima se pronunciou deixando claro suas intenções. 

Yohji observava a conversa atentamente antes de receber o contato de Aya.

-Balinese, prepare-se! Ao meu sinal começaremos a limpeza. – era a voz fria do ruivo.

- Ok, Abssynian. – falou em um sussurro.

Yohji já encontrara os seus alvos. Não que o trabalho fosse só seu, mas como fora o felizardo em encontrá-los... Não custaria nada fazer a sua parte. Pelo que foi dito no perfil da missão, aqueles homens eram os responsáveis pelo complexo de laboratórios. Os quatros chefões dos Laboratórios Ohkawa Igarashi, então, ao sinal de Abssynian, quatro vidas corrompidas seriam extirpadas do mundo.

Enquanto a invasão e o extermínio encontravam-se apenas dependendo de um mero sinal do líder, Omi infelizmente não se encontrava preparado para a abordagem na área que lhe fora designada, a oeste.

O jovem arqueiro tentara em vão não ser descoberto, mas por obra do destino caíra em uma armadilha.

A parte que iria invadir consistia de um grande laboratório de pesquisas. Onde todos os produtos criados pelo complexo eram testados. Ao entrar no local, se deparou com o corpo de um jovem rapaz, estirado em uma maca, completamente nu e amarrado. Em seu corpo, marcas de agulhas e vergões vermelhos podiam ser visto, assim como uma aparelhagem de medição de batimentos cardíacos e outros.

O rapaz ainda se encontrava vivo, mas suas funções vitais estavam decaindo.

A armadilha fora esta. No intuito de liberar o jovem, Omi acabou sendo descoberto e capturado. Tentara em vão não ser pego, mas contra sete seguranças, muitos bem armados e protegidos, seus dardos não surtiam efeitos. Fora pego.

Agora estava ali. Amarrado, imobilizado e completamente nu! Deitado em uma maca ao lado do outro rapaz. Sentia-se constrangido pela situação que se encontrava. Em seu corpo sensores foram conectados e isto além de estar despido, era o que lhe constrangia, pois até em seu membro tinha sensores.

Não conseguia falar por se encontrar amordaçado. Será que já deram falta de seu contato? Várias coisas se passavam em sua mente e uma delas era justamente sobre a missão e o motivo de estarem ali.

Os jovens mortos que eram encontrados, não possuíam rastros da droga em seus organismos, mas... Um detalhe em todos eles era comum... Todos, tantos os homens quantos mulheres, apresentavam indícios de relações sexuais.

Em sua mente Omi tentava não pensar que o que estavam lhe ministrando poderia lhe levar ao mesmo fim dos jovens encontrados. Sem contar que ser 'drogado' por algo que nem mesmo técnicos conceituados da organização tinham registro para confeccionar assim um antídoto era algo alarmante.

Eles, os Weiss, tinham como ordem aniquilar os 'chefões' e coletar uma amostra da droga para estudos. Bombay, teria que coletar, mas agora, isto era impossível na sua atual situação.

Ken, demorou um tempo considerável para chegar até o complexo, notando o aumento de movimentação por aquela área. Algo não estava bem. Definitivamente não estava.

De posse da planta da área oeste, sabendo bem qual seria o caminho mais seguro a se tomar até chegar ao companheiro, Ken prosseguiu o caminho. Tendo o máximo de cautela para não se encostar a nada.

Longos minutos. Sentia-se nervoso não querendo pensar nas mais diversas possibilidades para que Omi não desse sinal de vida.

Vagando pelos dutos de ventilação conseguiu chegar até o laboratório. Infelizmente a esperança estava sendo jogada precipício abaixo com o que via.

Pelas frestas do duto, via perfeitamente o corpo de seu amigo estirado, imobilizado e ligados a vários equipamentos.

Por segundos teve ímpetos de chutar aquela grade, descer dali e retirar o loirinho daquele local, mas antes disto, tinha que informar ao ruivo. Deixá-lo informado dos fatos.

-Abssynan? – a voz contendo raiva chamou o líder.

-Reporte os dados Siberian.

-Bombay capturado e servindo de cobaia

-... – Aya não conseguiu responder logo. Em seu cérebro, as imagens dos jovens eram bem nítidas.

-Abssynan?

-Status do local, Siberain?

Olhou pela fresta notando que apenas duas pessoas vestidas com jalecos, provavelmente pesquisadores ou médicos, se encontravam ali naquele momento.

-Apenas dois Ids(1)

-Você sabe o que tem que fazer Siberian. Resgate Bombay e consiga uma amostra.

-Positivo.

-Informe quando estiver pronto. Darei o sinal para Balinese.

Não houve resposta. Não era preciso.

Ken, rapidamente arrumou a sua bugnuk, e discretamente começou a soltar a grade de alumínio do duto.

Tudo foi muito rápido para um dos cientistas, e mais rápido ainda para o outro. Ken mal acabara de despedaçar raivosamente a jugular de um, e logo estava em cima do outro enfiando suas garras peito adentro.

Cruel?

Para alguns sim, até mesmo para ele poderia ser, mas aqueles homens mereciam. Mereciam por tudo o que estavam fazendo, e mereciam ainda mais por ferir um amigo seu.

Omi, estava acordado. Sedado, mas acordado. Sentia o corpo quente, provavelmente resultado do que tinham lhe injetado que agora lhe causava febre, mas mesmo assim conseguira ver quando o amigo invadiu o local, movimentando-se como um grande felino à espreita de sua presa.

Olhando para o lado, viu os olhos acinzentados do outro rapaz a lhe fitarem intensamente. As pupilas dilatadas, os lábios entreabertos deixando a respiração sair apressada, os mesmos lábios sendo umedecidos pela língua, o aparelho de monitoração cardíaca do jovem mostravam que os batimentos estavam aumentando, e sem querer seu olhar desviou-se para o órgão do outro.

Constrangimento estava estampado em seu rosto que logo teve o olhar desviado.

O jovem ao seu lado, estava visivelmente excitado. O corpo transpirando, e o órgão desperto.

Ken logo se aproximou de Omi, questionando enquanto lhe tirava a mordaça e vasculhava o laboratório atentamente.

-Bombay, status?

Omi respirou aliviado ao sentir seus lábios livres, e logo que pode respondeu.

-Infectado. Provavelmente 50 de meus movimentos ativos.

Enquanto isso Ken, ignorando o fato do amigo estar despido, continuou a soltar-lhe os membros, retirando no processo cada ponto de monitoramento do corpo do outro.

-Consegue se levantar? - estendia um jaleco de um dos cientistas mortos e uma calça.

-Consigo. – disse se levantando devagar, pegando as peças que lhe eram oferecidas. – Siberian, solte-o, ele deve ter sido drogado com a mesma coisa. Estava aqui antes.

Ken, olhou para o outro rapaz notando seu estado. Desviando o olhar, acionou o comunicador.

-Abssynan... Temos uma vitima ainda consciente. Bombay já se preparando para evacuar a área.

-Condições de Bombay e vítima?

-Bombay 50 de mobilidade. Vítima com pupilas dilatadas, não tenho como questionar.

A decisão deveria ser rápida. E Aya como líder teria que pensar no bem da missão e em seus companheiros.

-Se conseguir andar traga-o, caso não...

-Entendido.

O moreno logo deu a volta na maca, se aproximando da outra. Sua voz saia baixa enquanto soltava as fivelas que prendiam o outro.

-Consegue se levantar?

Não obteve resposta, apenas um gemido seguindo de um olhar dilatado e intenso.

_Mas o que diabos fizeram com esse rapaz?_ – pensava enquanto retirava os pontos, evitando ao máximo de olhar diretamente para o membro ereto que também possuía alguns sensores.

Novamente, e preocupado, Ken falou próximo ao rapaz com uma voz baixa...

-Consegue se levantar?

A resposta que eu esperava não foi a que queria obter. Foi algo que lhe surpreendeu.

-Me toque, me tome, por favor...

Ken e Omi se assustaram ao escutar aquilo. A voz rouca e carregada do rapaz fazendo aquele pedido deixou os dois preocupados.

Não tiveram tempo de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. A porta do laboratório foi escancarada e alguns homens adentravam o local disparando alguns tiros na direção dos três.

Omi e Ken se jogaram no chão tentando escapar da chuva de tiros, mas infelizmente ao olharem para o lado, o corpo do rapaz jazia com um buraco no meio da testa.

-Siberian, temos que sair daqui agora. – Omi falou baixo, sentindo a cabeça zunindo.

-Abssynan, fomos localizados e estamos sendo atacados. – Ken rapidamente informou. Se queriam sair dali vivos, o ruivo e o playboy teriam que, de alguma forma, chamar atenção.

Aya ao ser avisado pelo moreno, acionou o playboy. A limpeza começaria a ser feita.

-Balinese... Aniquile.

Yohji que já estava cansado de esperar, sorriu abertamente com a liberação. Não agüentava mais ficar ali escondido, vendo um bando de crápulas arquitetarem planos e mais planos. Com a voz não escondendo o contentamento, confirmou.

-Será feito, com todo prazer, ruivo.

Sons de tiros e gritos podiam ser ouvidos apenas dentro daquela sala. Do lado de fora, pela proteção acústica que a sala de reunião possuía, ninguém poderia imaginar que os principais responsáveis pelo complexo de laboratório, estavam sendo mortos. Estrangulados pelo forte arame do playboy, que também optara por usar uma pistola como suporte.

Enquanto Yohji cuidava da limpeza na área leste, Aya partia com tudo para cima de seus alvos no complexo sul.

Tiros, gritos ordenando a morte dos invasores eram ouvidos, corpos estavam sendo espalhados pelo chão, o caos se espalhava por todos os cantos enquanto a noite caia...

Mais uma vez, os Weiss limpavam a noite.

**- **

A saída dos quatro de dentro do complexo foi caótica.

O loirinho mesmo não estando bem, não deixou de lutar. Fazia o que podia, ajudando Ken a abrir caminho para escaparem e irem de encontro a Aya e Yohji. Mas ao final de toda a agitação, seu corpo tombou ardendo em febre, nos braços do ruivo.

A volta para casa, Aya dirigia rapidamente. Seus olhos, preocupados, buscavam sempre através do retrovisor, o rosto vermelho e febril do loirinho, que se encontrava no banco traseiro do veiculo.

Quando chegaram à loja, ordenou para quem Ken, levasse o loiro para o quarto, enquanto ele mesmo depois iria se encarregar de preparar a banheira com água fria para deter a febre.

Chegando ao quarto, não conseguiu evitar se preocupar mais. Omi tremia fortemente e transpirava muito. Mantendo-se ainda frio perante o outro integrante dentro do quarto, deixou sua voz ser ouvida.

-O coloque na cama, Ken. – a voz fria e autoritária de Aya pode ser ouvida.

O moreno logo tratou de depositar o corpo amolecido, vencido pela febre intensa, de Omi, sobre o tecido macio.

-Hidaka, ainda temos trabalho a fazer. – voltou os olhos na direção no moreno antes de voltar a falar. – Vá com Yohji para o ponto de encontro com Manx e entregue a amostra.

-Tem certeza? Não seria melhor informar a Manx que Omi foi drogado, ou infectado por eles, por algo? – perguntou preocupado.

O ruivo massageou fortemente as têmporas em sinal de tensão.

-Não. Se Manx souber disto, Omi será tratado como uma cobaia pela organização. – seus olhos se voltaram para o corpo do menor sobre a cama. – Somente entregue a amostra a ela, e pergunte quanto tempo os pesquisadores poderiam ter um antídoto, ou quais são os efeitos colaterais caso seja contagioso. Faça a pergunta tentando soar apenas curioso, Hidaka. Não levante suspeita.

-Ok. Yohji ficou mesmo lá embaixo esperando.

O moreno já ia se retirar do quarto, quando escutou a voz de Aya novamente.

-Na volta passe em uma farmácia e compre remédios para baixar febre.

O ex-atleta meneou a cabeça em apenas um ato normal. Sabia que Aya não estava vendo, mas que mesmo que o outro não lhe mandasse, ou pedisse, passaria em uma farmácia para tal finalidade.

O ruivo ao se ver sozinho com Omi, deixou sua voz sair em um tom preocupado.

-Espero que o banho de água fria abaixe essa febre, ou pelo menos não a deixe aumentar ainda mais.

Retirando o sobretudo, ficando apenas com uma regata branca por baixo e a calça de couro preto, Aya, se aproximou da cama, pegando Omi nos braços, levando-o em direção ao banheiro.

**- **

-O ruivo está mesmo preocupado, não é?

-Quem não ficaria, Yohji? Você viu como Omi está, e também sabe o destino de cada um dos jovens que passaram nas mãos daqueles bastardos.

-Sei perfeitamente, porque tive que ficar escutando a conversa deles. – comentou abrindo a porta do carro. – Vamos logo levar as 'rosas' pra ruiva.

-Na volta passaremos em uma farmácia. Aya me pediu para comprar remédios para febre.

-Correção... Se bem conheço o ruivo frio, ele ordenou. – falou rindo já dentro do veiculo dando a partida.

**(..-..)**

**Continua...**

* * *

Esta fanfic faz parte de um arco, provavelmente de 7 partes(ou 8 se for contar com este prólogo, nunca se sabe). Espero que se divirtam. 

**Nota: **

**(1) "Ids"**: Pode ser encarado como indivíduos, alvos, ou cretinamente falando (já que a ordem que se seguiu era... radical)... idiotas.

**Observação**: Esta fic participou da **_Warm_****_ Fanzine 3ªedição_**.

_**Palavra da beta:**_ _Nem precisava mandar, chefe!! Eu já to prevendo pra que lado ela vai... eheheheh_

Agradeceria se comentassem.

**_Bjins  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
